Poke Eds: The Kanto Region
by TheKingofEd
Summary: The eds fall somewhere after a plane accident and now they are stuck in the Kanto region. What will they do? Read to find out now!


Poke Ed Chapter 1: A new beginning!

**I really suck at my grammar so expect a lot of issues so please don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism. Anyways I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

It was a bright peaceful morning in this town called Peach Creek. Almost everyone was being occupied by an activity. Kevin and Rolf were seeing who could throw a football the farthest, Nazz was watching them play, Sarah and Jimmy were playing blocks, and Jonny was talking to his chunk of wood Plank. There were three kids sitting on the sidewalk boredly.

"Hey, that's it! I've got an idea for a new scam." A short three-haired kid shouted. He had a yellow shirt with a red stripe and blue pants.

"Oh, and what might that be, Eddy?" asked a kid with a hat and was very skinny. He wore a orange shirt and purple pants.

"I forgot to wear underwear, guys." said a fat kid with a green jacket.

Eddy was so excited about this scam he went all the way to Double D's ear. Double D looked at him suspiciously and waited for him to say the scam.

"It's called Eds Airlines. You and Ed will make the plane, while I will be getting my microphone to announce our scam. We will be driving to far places. Doesn't that sound fun?" Eddy questioned.

Ed and Edd nodded and started getting the supplies. Eddy got his microphone from his house and started yelling.

"HEY EVERYONE COME TO EDS AIRLINES! EVERY WANTED TO GO ON A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD? WELL, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE ONLY 25 CENTS!" Eddy yelled.

The kids started walking here and were all mumbling about this cruise.

"Really, is this the best you got, dorks?" Kevin mocked.

"C'mon, Kev don't you want to be on a plane?" Nazz asked.

"Fine, I'm only going because you are going." Kevin said.

"A first class plane? Count me and Plank in!" Jonny happily screamed.

"Wow, my dream has come true. Let's go Sarah." Jimmy smiled.

"I heard it could even be fun!" Sarah said.

It took a couple hours to build this fifty-foot plane, but with enough force and control they did it. Ed and Double D were sweating really badly while Eddy was relaxing lazily.

"Okay, not c'mon guys. Throw out your quarters." Eddy said to them.

Eddy's jar was full of quarters and he was smiling with a smirk.

"Attention everyone! This is Double D speaking. Eddy will be the driver and Ed will be the snacks person and I will be the reporter." Double D yelled over the speaker.

Kevin and Nazz were sitting on the same seat, Sarah and Jimmy were also sitting together, Jonny was with Plank and Rolf was sitting alone. They sat for a while and waited until they got bored of this.

"Man, this cruise stinks! So give me my money back, twerp." Kevin quietly said.

Eddy gasped and told Ed to feed everyone on the plane a snack. They gladly ate it and suddenly lightning struck the plane. It fell closely to the ground. Everyone was panicking and shaking.

"No need to panic folks we always have parachutes." Double D tried to calm them down, but it failed. Another lightning bolt struck and it was raining too. The Plane got sent to the ground.

The Next Day…

Eddy woke up and saw they were in a totally new land. Eddy woke up Ed and Double D and they were shocked about this.

"What happened? I thought we were in Peach Creek, but what happened?" Double D curiously asked.

"Gah! I don't know. Must've been that stupid lightning bolt." Eddy said.

"No, we got sucked into a portal and got us here into this new dimension." Ed explained.

Eddy and Edd looked at him and decided to check this place out.

"So, sock head. Which house do you want to check out?" Eddy asked.

Double D pointed to the laboratory and they entered the door greeting this old man. The old man was surprised and gladly introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Prof. Oak and I'm a Pokemon researcher. I study Pokemon all day and why don't you introduce yourself to me?" Prof. Oak questioned.

"My name is Ed."

"My name is Eddward, but you may call me Double D."

"And I'm Eddy, the cool one."

"Nice to meet you all! Since you are here you must want a Pokemon. Let me tell you what a Pokemon is and what they do. A pokemon is a strange creature that help us alongside battles or be our friends. So do you guys want to start on a new adventure on Pokemon?" Prof Oak asked nicely.

The eds nodded. Prof. Oak showed them what a Pokeball looks like and starts allowing them to get their Pokemon.

"So, choose a starter Pokemon. This will be your first and mose important Pokemon in your journey. There are 15 different Pokemon types and they are Bug, Dragon, Ice, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Grass, Ghost, Ground, Electric, Normal, Posion, Psychic, Rock, and Water. Beware, though you can only choose one. So tell me what type and I will hand you the specific Pokeball." Prof. Oak explained.

"I want to choose Poision because it's cool!" Eddy excitedly said.

Eddy opened his first Pokeball and he sticked his tongue at it. He opened the next Pokeball and he said it was too girly. The final one he opened was a snake-like pokemon.

"Ekans!" It said.

"Nice choice, this Pokemon is Ekans. Now here are your Pokeballs and your Pokedex." Prof. Oak explained once again.

Eddy tested it out on Ekans and the Pokedex announced, "**Ekans, the snake pokemon. Ekans is very stealthy and eats the eggs of birds."**

"Cool, I want a Ghost type!" Ed exclaimed.

He opened the Pokeball and out came a scary Pokemon.

"Gastly." It barked.

"This is Gastly. Here test your Pokedex on this." Prof. Oak said as he handed him a Pokedex and Pokeballs.

"**Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Gastly is almost invisible and it cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice." **

"Now, it is my turn. I want a Psychic type because I want to know how this type works." Double D begged.

Prof. Oak sent him a few balls and Double D opened one of them. This pokemon was asleep; it didn't make sense. Double D was shocked.

"I thought all pokemon were supposed to be awake to fight." Double D mentioned.

"It can't fight. You will need to evolve it otherwise it will be helpless." Prof. Oak explained.

"What is evolution? How do you evolve a Pokemon?" Double D repeatedly asked.

"You evolve it by gaining enough levels. A level determines the power of your pokemon. Every time a pokemon gets a level it will get stronger. This Abra is level 5 right now and you will need to gain 11 more levels so it will reach level 16. There are some pokemon that evolve in different ways. An evolution is when a pokemon glows white and gets stronger and bigger. They will have a different name and their personality will change." Prof. Oak explained again.

The eds left now to start their journey.

**So, what do you think? I know it was bad, but I'm looking for ways to improve. And if you didn't know this story is based on Pokemon Firered not Pokemon Red. So, you will see all the new additions like natures, abilities, new moves, Dark and Steel type in this unlike Generation I. Don't worry I will continue this in the future. This is TheKingofEd signing out. Oh, I almost forgot levels!**

**Ed**

**Gastly Lv. 5**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Moves: Hypnosis, Lick**

**Edd**

**Abra Lv. 5**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**Nature: Modest**

**Moves: Teleport**

**Eddy**

**Ekans Lv. 5**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Lonely**

**Moves: Wrap, Leer  
><strong>


End file.
